horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:AlHitley/Las crónicas de Wikia: Llamarada destructiva/Transcripción
[La película comienza en un bosque en el cual se encuentra J.G. Finn intentando escapar.] J.G. Finn: ¡Ayuda! [Corre hasta llegar a una palmera en la que sube] Aquí no me encontrará. No puedo creer que esto suceda tan rápido. [Ve una anaconda pasando por los árboles.] J.G. Finn: ¿Qué rayos? [Se cubre con las hojas de la palmera] Estoy perdido. [La palmera se rompe y J.G. Finn cae en el suelo] ¡Oh, no! [Corre mientras es perseguido por la anaconda] [Nutella :3 aparece siguiendo a J.G. Finn, y ambos entran a una cueva.] Nutella :3: ¿De quién o qué escapas, sabio Yeje? J.G. Finn: Del mal. Nutella :3: Ni idea. ¿Es una marca de perfumes? Porque Delmal me suena. [Ríe] J.G. Finn: No Delmal, dije que escapo del mal. Osea que escapo de la maldad. Nutella :3: Creo que ya entiendes el propósito de todo esto. J.G. Finn: ¿Propósito? [Se acerca a Nutella :3] ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes algo acerca de lo que está pasando? Nutella :3: No sólo lo sé. J.G. Finn: ¡Habla ya! Nutella :3: Sólo huye, Yeje, sólo huye. Junto a tus amigos podrás escapar. J.G. Finn: ¿Huir de qué? Nutella :3: Sólo huye. [Desaparece] J.G. Finn: ¡No, no! ¿Huir de qué? [La anaconda escucha a J.G. Finn y lo sigue hasta la cueva.] J.G. Finn: ¿De la anaconda? ¿Hablas de la anaconda? Debe ser de la anaconda. ¡Dime de quién huyo! [La anaconda acorrala a J.G. Finn y se prepara para comerlo.] J.G. Finn: ¡No! [J.G. Finn despierta y descubre que todo era un sueño.] J.G. Finn: Oh, Dios. [En casa de Katzey.] Katzey: Ojalá algo interesante pasara justo ahora. [Se acuesta en la cama] [J.G. Finn entra a la habitación por la ventana.] Katzey: ¿Yeje? [Se levanta y ve a J.G. Finn] J.G. Finn: Vine a avisarte de algo muy impactante. Katzey: ¿De qué estás hablando? J.G. Finn: Algo desastroso está por ocurrir en la ciudad. ¡Debemos escapar! Katzey: ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te tomaste? J.G. Finn: Ni idea. Lo único que sé es que hay que huir de alguien o algo. Soñé con algo así como una anaconda, y luego... [Es interrumpido por Katzey] Katzey: ¿Anaconda? ¿Te refieres a mi anaconda mascota Simón? [Toma a Simón y se lo enseña a J.G. Finn] J.G. Finn: Oh, no. [Se aleja de Simón] Katzey: ¡Tranquilo! No hace daño. J.G. Finn: ¡Usaste tranquilo y daño en la misma oración! [Sale de la casa de Katzey] Katzey: ¿Qué demonios? [Katzey siguió a J.G. Finn todo el camino hasta llegar a la Secundaria Wikinauta. En clases, estaba el profesor KevinTITAN enseñando acerca del tamaño de una bacteria] KevinTITAN: ¿Qué tamaño sugieren ustedes? Seto Kousuke: [Levanta el brazo] El tamaño de una lombriz. Ultra gallade: [Levanta el brazo] ¡El tamaño de un gota de agua! Seto Kousuke: ¡Depende! ¿Qué tamaño tiene esa gota? Ultra gallade: ¡El tamaño del cerebro que no tienes, Seto! KevinTITAN: ¡Ya! ¡Silencio! Marcos13Castillo: ¡Banana! Lady Creepy x3: ¡León! Nico Benialgo: [Canta] Calabaza inmunda, chicle con patas. Marcos13Castillo: [Canta] ¡Una bola demoledora! Tan grande que ya te destroza. Nico Benialgo: Muy, muy, muy mala... adaptación. [J.G. Finn entra asustado al salón mientras Katzey lo seguía.] J.G. Finn: ¡Todos están en grave peligro! Nutella :3: ¿A qué te refieres, Yeje? J.G. Finn: ¡Tú, Nutella! ¡Tú sabes de qué hablo! Nutella :3: Apenas logro entender lo que dices. J.G. Finn: ¡Terremotos! ¡Explosiones! ¡Meteoritos! [Se desmaya] KevinTITAN: ¡Llamen a emergencias! CracKers :B: [Despierta en su asiento] ¿De qué me perdí? [En la sala de emergencias, J.G. Finn despierta confundido en una camilla. En la sala están AlHitley, Fileres, CracKers :B, Katzey y 4Meiko4 acompañándolo.] J.G. Finn: ¿Qué pasó? 4Meiko4: ¡Te volviste loco, Yeje! Eso pasó. J.G. Finn: ¿Van a escapar del mal? CracKers :B: Ni idea. J.G. Finn: Tuve una visión, un sueño. Corría peligro y Nutella me decía que huyera junto a ustedes. Katzey: Un momento... ¿soñabas con Nutella? [Golpea furiosa a J.G. Finn en la cara] ¡Voy a enseñarte a ser fiel! [Golpea de nuevo a J.G. Finn en la cara] AlHitley: ¡Tranquila, tranquila! [Detiene a Katzey] Fileres: Cielos. CracKers :B: Maní. AlHitley: Plátano. CracKers :B: Excremento de rana. AlHitley: ¿Qué? 4Meiko4: ¿Qué decías, Yeje? J.G. Finn: [Se soba la cara] En mi sueño me perseguía una anaconda. Katzey: Sigo pensando que soñaste con Simón. AlHitley: Qué bipolar. J.G. Finn: Por cierto, ¿donde está Simón? Katzey: Lo dejé en casa. J.G. Finn: Está bien. Katzey: Como sea. 4Meiko4: ¿Y qué pasó luego en tu sueño? J.G. Finn: Solo desperté. AlHitley: Genial. CracKers :B: El universo te está dando a saber algo desastroso, Yeje. Tan letal que sólo tú podrías salvarnos. J.G. Finn: ¿Enserio crees eso? CracKers :B: ¡No! [Ríe] 4Meiko4: [Golpea a CracKers :B] ¡Este es un asunto serio! J.G. Finn: Como sea. ¿Cuándo me dan de alta? 4Meiko4: Ya te dieron de alta. Vinimos a llevarte a descansar a tu casa. J.G. Finn: Un momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Katzey: Tan sólo cuatro minutos, nada más. [Todos estaban en camino a casa de J.G. Finn] AlHitley: Yeje, ¿estás seguro de que nada más interesante pasó en tu sueño? [Toce] Visión. Katzey: [Abraza a J.G. Finn] No importa eso, Hit. AlHitley: Como siempre. [De repente un meteorito cayó en la carretera.] 4Meiko4: [Asustada] ¡Oh, por Dios! J.G. Finn: ¡Ya comenzó! [Suelta a Katzey y corre hacia su casa] AlHitley: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? CracKers :B: Yeje mencionó meteoritos, ¿no? [Un meteorito cae en el centro comercial.] Katzey: ¡Yeje! [Corre y sigue a J.G. Finn.] AlHitley: Se está haciendo tarde, hay que irnos. 4Meiko4: Este no es un atardecer normal, chicos. [Y siguieron cayendo meteoritos mientras todos escapaban.] AlHitley: ¡Hay que encontrar refugio! [AlHitley, Fileres, CracKers :B y 4Meiko4 van al bosque.] CracKers :B: ¡Genial! El mejor lugar para protegerse. Un lindo y natural bosque. 4Meiko4: ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? CracKers :B: No, ¿por qué lo crees? 4Meiko4: Eso sonó a sarcasmo. CracKers :B: ¡No lo fue! AlHitley: ¡Basta de pelearse, por favor! 4Meiko4: Como sea. ¡Mira! [Señala una cabaña] Por allá está una... cabaña. Increíble. AlHitley: ¿Ven? Siendo razonables todo se resuelve. CracKers :B: ¿Dices que no soy razonable? ¡La no razonable es Fileres! Lleva media hora viéndonos como si quisiera comernos. Hay rencor corriendo por sus venas, lo sé. ¡Tú crees que no te conozco, filete en oferta! Fileres: ¿Qué? 4Meiko4: ¿Vamos a la cabaña o no? [Ya dentro de la cabaña.] AlHitley: ¿Hay alguien aquí? [Ve a Sheriff Grimes] ¡Morde! Sheriff Grimes: ¿Qué quieres, Hit? AlHitley: Necesitamos refugiarnos. Sheriff Grimes: No es buen momento para tus juegos. 4Meiko4: ¿Qué pasa, Morde? Sheriff Grimes: Lo siento. [Llora] Es que acabo de ver una versión pirata de la adaptación al cine de Cincuenta sombras de Grey. [Se seca las lágrimas] ¿Para qué necesitan refugiarse? CracKers :B: ¡Estamos en peligro! [Y un terremoto sacudió la casa de Sheriff Grimes haciendo que el librero caiga encima de CracKers :B.] CracKers :B: [Aplastado] ¡¡¡Ayuda!!! AlHitley: [Ríe] ¡No es hora de jugar, CracK! CracKers :B: [Aplastado] ¡Oye! [Habla sarcásticamente] Disculpa. ¡Lamento tanto no poder quitarme este librero de encima, Hit! AlHitley: Disculpa aceptada. Sheriff Grimes: Como sea. ¿De qué tipo de peligro hablan? AlHitley: ¿Citando a J.G. Finn? [Imita la voz de J.G. Finn] ¡Terremotos! ¡Explosiones! ¡Meteoritos! [Finge desmayarse] Entonces, [ríe] J.G. dijo que soñó con... una anaconda. Sheriff Grimes: Vaya. CracKers :B: [Aplastado] ¿Qué pasa, Morde? Sheriff Grimes: Llegó el día. AlHitley: ¿Día de qué? Sheriff Grimes: Deben seguirme. [Camina hasta un armario y todos la siguen] Entren acá. [Abre la puerta del armario] 4Meiko4: ¿No crees que entraremos todos a ese pequeño armario o sí? Sheriff Grimes: El exterior es pequeño, pero el interior... [Es interrumpida por AlHitley] AlHitley: [Ríe] Interior. [Todos entraron al armario, el cual en realidad era una gran bodega donde había una gran cantidad de manuales y libros con letras ilegibles.] Sheriff Grimes: La anaconda con la que soñó su amigo J.G. Finn significa algo muy profundo, pero no recuerdo qué. Debe haber información acerca de ello en alguno de estos libros. AlHitley: ¿Cómo rayos lo encontrarás rápido? Este lugar es tan grande. Muy, muy grande. Sheriff Grimes: ¿Quién dijo que lo buscaré? 4Meiko4: ¡Debes hacerlo! Estamos en peligro. Sheriff Grimes: Pues... [Es interrumpida por Fileres] Fileres: ¡Todos en general! Sheriff Grimes: Esto es serio. [Toma un libro marrón lleno de polvo y lo abre] Este libro puede o no tener la respuesta a todas sus plegarias. [Lee el libro] Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, nació una criatura legendaria de procedencia desconocida, la cual fue abandonada en un bosque a los dos años de nacida. Se crió sola, era solitaria, a altas edades consiguió trabajo como chamán, y... [Es interrumpida por 4Meiko4] 4Meiko4: ¿Cuál es el punto? Sheriff Grimes: [Avanza cuatro páginas] Entonces la criatura juró que se vengaría y maldijo a toda Wikia con un hechizo de efecto retardado, el cual afectaría a la ciudad entera con terremotos, meteoritos y otras tonterías. AlHitley: Prácticamente nos tiró un hechizo, que luego de tantos años, ¿apenas está haciendo efecto? 4Meiko4: No es tan genio que digamos. [Ríe] Sheriff Grimes: El punto es que J.G. Finn tiene algo que ver con eso. AlHitley: ¿Qué? Sheriff Grimes: Ni idea. Pero conozco a alguien que sí lo sabe. AlHitley: ¿Y la anaconda qué es? Sheriff Grimes: ¡Sabía que olvidaba algo! 4Meiko4: La información que tenemos hasta ahora está bien, Morde. Sheriff Grimes: Claro que no. [Y un meteorito cayó en la casa destruyendo una vidriera en la cual había un rollo escrito en idioma malayo.] AlHitley: [Toma el rollo] Por si acaso. Sheriff Grimes: ¡Hay que escapar! ¡Horacio! [El caballo de Sheriff Grimes, Horacio, llega hacia ella.] Sheriff Grimes: [Sube al caballo] Vamos, suban. Sin miedo. [Todos suben a Horacio] ¡Corre, Horacio! Hacia la Montaña del Saber. [Horacio salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la Montaña del Saber con los chicos, mientras habían dejado a CracKers :B bajo el librero.] CracKers :B: [Aplastado] ¡¡¡Ayuda!!! [Mientras tanto, en la Secundaria Wikinauta.] KevinTITAN: [Nervioso] ¡Mantengan la calma, alumnos! Pizza-Queen-rigby: Con usted cada momento es alocado y sin calma, profe. KevinTITAN: Por la manera con la que enseño, ¿no? Pizza-Queen-rigby: Exacto, la manera en la que me enseñas. KevinTITAN: Les enseño a todos en general. Pizza-Queen-rigby: ¡Atrevido! [Le da una bofetada a KevinTITAN] Rick Grimes :3: ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Vamos a morir! Sunset Summer: ¡Ustedes corran al refugio! Estarán bien allá. Nutella :3: ¿Y tú que harás? Sunset Summer: Tomaré algunas cosas, vuelvo enseguida, o tal vez no. [Sunset Summer, ya en su casa, buscó bajo el colchón de su cama armas letales.] Sunset Summer: Bien, un lanzallamas, un cuchillo, un teletransportador y un chocolate para Meiko. Ahora, un localizador para ver dónde están los chicos. [Toma el localizador, el cual señala la Montaña del Saber] ¡Excelente! [Se teletransporta a la Montaña del Saber] [En la Montaña del Saber, los chicos intentaban llegar a la punta, pero caía granizo en ella.] AlHitley: Hay que llegar a la punta. 4Meiko4: ¿A la punta de qué? AlHitley: A la punta donde los sueños se hacen realidad. 4Meiko4: ¿Y Yeje? AlHitley: Debe estar besándose con Katzey, obvio. [En casa de J.G. Finn.] Katzey: [Llora] ¿Por qué no quieres ser un chico normal? J.G. Finn: No estoy de humor. Es un problema... personal. Katzey: ¿Enserio? ¡Vamos! Sé que tienes algo que decir. J.G. Finn: [Come una galleta] Me pregunto si esto es canibalismo, considerando que tengo a CracK en mi lista de amigos. Katzey: ¡Solo dime por qué huiste! J.G. Finn: Tengo miedo, ¿sí? ¡No puedo ir con ustedes a enfrentar a la anaconda! Katzey: Estoy segura de que los chicos ya saben qué es la anaconda. J.G. Finn: ¿Segura? Katzey: Ajá. J.G. Finn: ¿Segura segura segura? Katzey: La verdad no. J.G. Finn: Lo sabía. Katzey: ¡Sal de aquí, Yeje! Juntos lograremos escapar. J.G. Finn: No estoy tan seguro. [Un meteorito destruye la casa de J.G. Finn dejándola en escombros.] J.G. Finn: [Abraza a Katzey] ¡Katzey! ¿Estás bien? Katzey: Pues... [Se desmaya] J.G. Finn: Debemos escapar. [J.G. Finn toma el cuerpo de Katzey y la carga] ¡Pesa demasiado! [Cae rendido] [En la Montaña del Saber.] 4Meiko4: Bien, llegamos a la punta. AlHitley: ¡Deja de decir punta! [Lee un letrero en una cabaña] Aquí vive el Maestro Mentiras. [Toca la puerta] ¿Hay alguien? Fileres: ¡Miren! [Señala a DarkRainmaster subiendo por un elevador a la montaña] DarkRainmaster: ¡Soy yo, el Maestro Mentiras! [Todos miran a DarkRainmaster.] DarkRainmaster: [Toce] ¿Por qué invaden mi montaña? AlHitley: Pues... [Ve a Sunset Summer] ¡Sunset! [Corre hacia Sunset Summer y la abraza] ¿Cómo subiste tan rápido? Sunset Summer: Hamburguesa. [Ríe] ¡Camaleón mexicano! [Se desmaya] AlHitley: Su ropa está... quemada. Sunset Summer: [Despierta] Parece que las microondas para las teletransportaciones queman la ropa a pleno viaje. AlHitley: Hueles a chocolate. Sunset Summer: Ah, sí. Meiko, [toma el chocolate, ahora derretido, de su bolso] tu chocolate también fue afectado. 4Meiko4: ¡Qué mal! [Toma el chocolate derretido] Derretido no significa envenenado. [Lame el chocolate derretido] Fileres: ¡Silencio todos! ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Sheriff Grimes? Sheriff Grimes: Para recibir información del maestro. DarkRainmaster: ¡Bien! ¿Qué necesitan saber? ¿El secreto de la evolución humana? ¿El género de Yumeko? ¿Qué contiene la carne de McDonald's? ¿La contraseña de Pendleton Ward en Facebook? Fileres: [Molesta] ¡Necesitamos saber acerca de la anaconda con la que soñó J.G. Finn! ¡Para eso estamos aquí, Maestro Basuras o como se llame! DarkRainmaster: ¿La anaconda? No creo saberlo. ¡Espera! ¡La anaconda del felino! Fileres y 4Meiko4: ¿La qué del otro qué? DarkRainmaster: ¡La anaconda del felino! El felino, la criatura mística que maldijo nuestra ciudad, tenía la constante costumbre de convertirse en anaconda con sus poderes para molestar a la gente. 4Meiko4: Entonces... si la anaconda es el felino, ¿dónde está él? [Un meteorito cae en la Montaña del Saber deshaciendo la tierra de ella, cubriendo completamente a todos en ella.] Sunset Summer: [Cubierta de tierra] Cielos. DarkRainmaster: [Cubierto de tierra] Como sea. AlHitley: [Cubierto de tierra] ¿Qué sigue ahora? J.G. Finn: [Llegando a la montaña con Katzey en sus brazos] ¡Huir! AlHitley: [Se limpia la tierra] ¿Yeje? J.G. Finn: Oh, sí. [AlHitley corre en cámara lenta hacia J.G. Finn, pero accidentalmente se resbala con una cáscara de banana y cae de la montaña hasta el puesto de lápices en medio de la calle.] J.G. Finn: Eso... debió doler. Sí. [En el cementerio de Wikia, una tumba se movía.] Casi gato: [Dentro de la tumba] ¡Es hora de mi venganza! [Sale furioso de la tumba] ¡Oh, sí! [Hace fuego de sus manos y quema la entrada al cementerio y escapa] Es hora de enseñarles a esos tontos quién manda. [Quema al vagabundo] Jeje. [En McDonald's.] DarkRainmaster: Venir acá fue buena idea, aunque pienso que dejar a Morde en Texas fue cruel. [Come su hamburguesa] 4Meiko4: Jeje, sí. AlHitley: ¿Y la pizza? ¿Cuándo llega? 4Meiko4: No estamos en la pizzería. AlHitley: ¿Pero qué? J.G. Finn: Acordamos venir al McDonald's por helados y hamburguesas, Hit. Fileres: [Viendo a su teléfono] Y por la señal de internet gratis. 4Meiko4: ¿Qué estás viendo, File? [Ve el teléfono de Fileres] ¿2 Girls 1 Cup? [Vomita en su Cajita Feliz] [Casi gato entra al McDonald's quemando a la gente.] AlHitley: ¿Qué diablos es eso? J.G. Finn: ¡Esa cosa no es de Dios! Sunset Summer: [Toma un cuchillo] ¡Vete de aquí, cosa del demonio! Casi gato: Lo pensaré... ¡no! [Muerde a Sunset Summer] Sunset Summer: ¡Ah! [Se desmaya] AlHitley: [Toma a Sunset Summer] Sana, sana, colita de rana. Casi gato: [Destruye el lugar y se lleva a Katzey desmayada] ¡Vengan por ella! Si es que pueden. [Desaparece en la niebla] AlHitley: ¡Hay que rescatarla! J.G. Finn: [Tiene una visión] ¡Cielos! Ese era el Casi gato y se llevó a mi Katzey para destruirla. 4Meiko4: Genial, ¿y qué? J.G. Finn: Está en el Magna Vórtice. AlHitley: ¿En el Magna Vórtice? ¡Ese es un volcán muy peligroso! J.G. Finn: ¡No está dentro del volcán! Está por sus rocas a los lados casi llegando a la cima. Nutella :3: [Entra al McDonald's] ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? J.G. Finn: Te explicamos en el camino. Nutella :3: ¿Camino de qué? AlHitley: ¿No íbamos a escapar? J.G. Finn: Nuevo plan: enfrentar. [Subiendo al Magna Vórtice.] DarkRainmaster: Podrás derrotarlo muy fácilmente con tus poderes, Yeje. J.G. Finn: ¿Poderes? DarkRainmaster: ¿No sabes que tienes poderes? J.G. Finn: ¿Cuáles? DarkRainmaster: Puedes congelar, derretir y destrozar cosas. J.G. Finn: ¿Y cómo los uso? DarkRainmaster: Para usarlos tienes que usar el corazón, no la mente. J.G. Finn: El corazón bombea sangre, no pensamientos, genio. DarkRainmaster: ¿Les revelo algo? AlHitley, J.G. Finn, Fileres y 4Meiko4: ¿Qué? DarkRainmaster: J.G. es algo así como un familiar del Casi gato. J.G. Finn: ¡Eso no tiene sentido! DarkRainmaster: La conexión familiar entre ustedes dos fue lo que logró todas esas visiones y sueños, Yeje. ¡Usa la cabeza! J.G. Finn: ¿No era el corazón? DarkRainmaster: ¡Usa ambos! ¡Eres el elegido para salvar Wikia! AlHitley: No teníamos ni idea. [CracKers :B llega bajando del Magna Vórtice.] CracKers :B: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? 4Meiko4: ¿CracKers? Fileres: ¿Cómo subiste? CracKers :B: Mi helicóptero invisible. [Ríe] AlHitley: Cielos. Fileres: Qué raro. DarkRainmaster: Vete de aquí. CracKers :B: ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡La fiesta apenas comienza! DarkRainmaster: Vete de aquí, Casi gato. [Casi gato sale del cuerpo de CracKers :B y el cuerpo cae en el suelo.] Casi gato: Tal vez me vaya, tal vez no. J.G. Finn: Usa tu cerebro, Yeje. ¡Por tus poderes! DarkRainmaster: ¡El corazón! Casi gato: Ay, ya cállate. [Evaporiza a DarkRainmaster] AlHitley: ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? Casi gato: Pues, porque la fiesta apenas comienza. [Meteoritos empezaron a caer en toda Wikia, sobre todo en el Magna Vórtice.] Casi gato: Disfruten del viaje. [Desaparece] J.G. Finn: ¡Todos suban! Hay que atraparlo. 4Meiko4: Y rescatar a Katzey. AlHitley: [Intenta despertar a Sunset] ¡Sunset, despierta! [Abraza a Sunset Summer] Sunset Summer: [Despierta] ¡Hitley! ¿Dónde estamos? AlHitley: Subiendo al Magna Vórtice. Sunset Summer: ¿Qué rayos está pasando? [Un meteorito cae encima de AlHitley.] Sunset Summer: ¡No! [Intenta tomar a AlHitley] ¡Sana, sana! [Mientras tanto, subiendo al Magna Vórtice, hablaban J.G. Finn y Nutella :3.] Nutella :3: ¿Así que tú eres el elegido? J.G. Finn: Completamente. Nutella :3: ¿Y tienes algún tipo de habilidad? J.G. Finn: Tal vez, pero aún no la desarrollo. Nutella :3: Genial. J.G. Finn: Bien, ya estamos aquí. [Cae al suelo por culpa de un terremoto] Magna Vórtice. [Se levanta] [Todos entran a la cueva del Magna Vórtice.] AlHitley: Ese meteorito fue tan dislapo. Sunset Summer: ¿Qué? AlHitley: Varrudelebuz. Sunset Summer: ¿Qué pasa? Casi gato: [Ve a los chicos] ¡Aquí están! AlHitley: ¡Felino garrapata del demonio! Morirás con mi gas, silencioso pero mortal. Casi gato: ¿Qué le pasa a Hitler? J.G. Finn: Lo que no te interesa, Casi gato. Casi gato: Así que ya andas informadito, ¿eh? J.G. Finn: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Casi gato: [Escupe en los zapatos de J.G. Finn] Ahora a cantar. [Canta] ¿Ésas son Reebok o son Nike? J.G. Finn: [Ve sus zapatos] ¡Son Nike! Ahora, cállate. [Entra a un escondite en la cueva] No me encontrará aquí. [Ve a unos chicos atrapados] ¿Seto? ¿Glem? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Seto Kousuke: Yo sólo... fui atrapado por un... gatico bonico. Glem3: Y yo fui a buscarlo. J.G. Finn: ¿Qué dicen? Glem3: ¡Corta a ese gato por la mitad de una vez! Seto Kousuke: Sí, debes hacerlo. J.G. Finn: Él tiene a mi Katzey y destrozó al maestro. Ahora voy a hacerlo pagar por sus fechorías. [Sale de la cueva arrastrando a Seto Kousuke y Glem3] Glem3: ¿Por qué nos trajiste hasta acá? Seto Kousuke: ¿Estás loco? J.G. Finn: Casi gato, ahora estás contra mí y mi banda. ¡Seto Kousuke y Glem3! Casi gato: [Quema la ropa de Glem3] Jeje. Glem3: ¡Ah! [Se esconde tras una roca] J.G. Finn: ¡Eso estuvo mal! [Toma una piedra y se la lanza al Casi gato] Casi gato: [Destruye parte del Magna Vórtice] ¿Pueden sobrevivir a esto? J.G. Finn: [Se resbala y casi cae por un precipicio] ¡Ayuda! [Toma una rama de la cual se sostiene] 4Meiko4: [Jala a J.G. Finn] ¡Resiste! ¡Yo te salvo! [Cae del Magna Vórtice junto con J.G. Finn] J.G. Finn: [Cayendo] ¡Muchas gracias, Mei! 4Meiko4: [Cayendo] ¡No hay de qué! Casi gato: [Abre un portal bajo el Magna Vórtice] ¡Buen viaje! J.G. Finn: [Cayendo] ¡Meiko, cuidado! [J.G. Finn y 4Meiko4 caen en el portal, llegando a Japón.] Unt3RdRück3R: Kon'nichiwa! Karera wa dono yō nidesu ka? Karera wa atarashīdesu ka? J.G. Finn: Algo me dice que ya no estamos en Wikia. Unt3RdRück3R: Watashi wa anata no iu koto o rikai shite inai. Nanika ga tabetai? Yes matawa no to i~tsu te ōtō shimasu. Anata wa hontōni kono gengo o rikai shite iru baai nomi. Shikashi, shizukana. J.G. Finn: Ojalá pudiera entender lo que dices. Unt3RdRück3R: Nani ga? Watashi wa rikai shite inai! Jigoku wa doko ni iru? Kuso ̄ ! J.G. Finn: My name is J.G. Finn and do not understand anything you say! Unt3RdRück3R: Anata wa ittai nani o itte iru? J.G. Finn: ¡Por Dios! 4Meiko4: Habla japonés. J.G. Finn: Ah, claro. [En Wikia.] AlHitley: [Toma un cuchillo] ¡Ven acá, gato! Casi gato: [Le arrebata el cuchillo a AlHitley] Vas a morir. [En Argentina.] J.G. Finn: Gracias por traernos acá, Nico. Nico Benialgo: No importa, así es la vida. Ayudar a otros para ser ayudados. 4Meiko4: Adiós. [En Wikia.] Fileres: [Le lanza una lámpara a Casi gato] ¡Muere! Casi gato: [Quema la mochila de Fileres] ¡Muere! Fileres: [Corre] ¡Ah! [En Venezuela.] Emilio Lovera: ¿Qué cuentan, muchachos? J.G. Finn: Hola, Emilio. ¿Se te antojan unas empanadas, hermano? Emilio Lovera: Tal vez una con carne mechada. J.G. Finn: ¿Y tienes ahí carne molida? Emilio Lovera: Pues obvio, siempre cargo unas en mi bolso, loco. J.G. Finn: Perfecto. Emilio Lovera: ¿Y tu amiga qué tal? 4Meiko4: No, sólo ando aquí de pasada por las calles de Maracaibo y tal. Emilio Lovera: Espera. Bobby viene en unos minutos. ¿Se quedan un rato más? J.G. Finn: Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos. Benjamín Rausseo: [Escondido] Bien, y no se olviden de ver mi película Un conde suerto en Hollywood en su estreno, ¿vale? J.G. Finn: Tal vez la compre pirata. Emilio Lovera: Adiós. ¡Tenemos patria! [En Wikia.] J.G. Finn: ¡Al fin llegamos! Casi gato: No por mucho, ¿eh? Fileres: Vinimos para acabar contigo, gato. Casi gato: [Quema rocas y se convierten en lava] ¡Observen lo que puedo hacer! Los derrotaría en un parpadeo. J.G. Finn: ¡Puedes intentarlo si quieres! Pues, yo tengo poderes. Casi gato: Intenta usarlos, bebé. J.G. Finn: [Posa como héroe] ¡Oh, sí! [Sus ojos se vuelven azules poco a poco] Sunset Summer, Fileres y Nutella :3: ¡Oh, por Dios! J.G. Finn: ¡Ah! [Se congela] [Se revela que Casi gato lo congeló con sus poderes.] Casi gato: Pobre. [Quema al J.G. Finn de hielo derritiéndolo] Jaja. AlHitley, Fileres, 4Meiko4 y Glem3: ¡No! [La película termina.] Categoría:Entradas